


A Night In

by lari_el



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: Modern AU. Kuvira and Lin spend their Valentine at the comfort of their home watching scary movies.





	

After another exhausting day at work, Lin was glad to be home. She hung her coat on the coat hanger that stood next to the entrance, throwing her keys onto the try before kicking her shoes off with the others littering in front of the doorway. Though, it took her a moment to finally realize something was off about her apartment.

She looked up to see Kuvira exiting out of their bedroom. Her breath hitched at the sight of seeing her girlfriend of three years in the dress she loves, eyes slowly raking her body from head to toe seeing how her dress clings to the curves of her body nicely.

“You came home earlier than I’ve expected, not that I’m complaining,” Kuvira said, a smirk playing on her lips to see the older woman’s eyes are trailing at, and with that, she couldn’t help it but to sway her hips as she moved around.

“Since I’ve been working overtime for the past week, I might as well come home a bit earlier tonight,” Lin said, walking over to Kuvira, wrapping her arm around her waist. “What’s all this?” She asked, seeing what’s laid out all around them.

“Don’t tell me you forgot what’s today?” Kuvira snorted, looking up at her, pausing for a moment then continuing before she could even answer. “You did forget.”

Lin stared at the wall behind Kuvira for a second then took another scan around the room until it all finally clicked in her head. She hit herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand, letting out a curse at her own stupidity. “I’m so sorry, I forgot today’s Valentines.” Feeling a wave of guilt, Lin was already heading back to the door now, rambling about how she’s going to go to the floral shop to buy the biggest and most expensive bouquet of roses for her and the tastiest box of chocolates in the whole city.

Kuvira strides towards her, grabbing her wrist before she could take another step forward. “Lin, it’s okay. Please calm down and take a deep breath, you don’t need to get me those things.”

“But…Valentine’s Day…” Lin trailed off lamely, deflating a bit.

“Yes, yes, and who cares, you’re here now and that’s what matters the most,” Kuvira said, dragging her to the kitchen table now, handing her a glass of wine now. “Besides, you know how much I hate roses.”

At this point, Lin calmed herself down, taking the glass of wine out from Kuvira’s hand. “Yeah, yeah, I remembered. You told me that on our first date.” She said, downing the entire drink.

“Better?” Kuvira said, pouring another glass of wine before setting down the bottle in front of her.

Lin nodded, looking up at her. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you,” Kuvira said, leaning her face down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’m a bit underdressed for this occasion,” Lin snorted, taking another sip from her glass.

“Don’t worry, you look fine,” Kuvira said, placing a box of pizza on the table now, taking a seat across from her. “We’re staying in this year.”

“By eating pizza, how romantic,” Lin said. “Well, after what happened during our anniversary dinner, well better off we got pizza than eating your meals.”

“You know I could eat this entire box of pizza by myself and you could just starve tonight,” she deadpanned, her expression blank. “Along with getting the couch tonight, I would hate to do that on this special day.”

Lin couldn’t help it but to sweat a little bit at her threat, knowing all too well she could easily go through it with a second thought. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Kuvira smiled, opening the box of pizza, “now eat up.”

After finishing the entire box of pizza and making small discussions what they did today, Kuvira felt Lin’s lips leaving soft kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes, unable to suppress the small moan leaving her lips when she felt her teeth scraping against her collarbone.

“You’re ruining what other plans I have for us tonight,” she murmured, tilting her head up more to give Lin more access to her neck.

“It better be sex,” Lin grunted, pulling Kuvira closer to the front of her body now. “We haven’t had sex since last night.” She whispered hotly into her ear, grinning.

“Sounds fun, but no,” Kuvira said, mustering up the will to pull away from her. Her face was flushed red and her hair was slightly frazzled as she made her way to the living up, holding up several cases. “We’re having a movie night.”

“These are horror movies, you hate them.” Lin pointed out, observing each of the title and covers.

“But you love them,” Kuvira replied, shoving them into her hands now. “You can pick which movie to watch first while I go make us some popcorn to enjoy.”

Lin looked down at the cases, smirking when she already knew which movie she wanted to watch first. “This is your only warning, are you sure you want to watch this and not your crappy superhero movies instead?” She was already inserting the disc into the DVD player now.

“I’m positive—and they’re not crap!” Kuvira retorted, coming back minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

“You ready?” Lin asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders now, ready to hit the play button.

Kuvira nodded, moving closer to Lin, and took a deep breath when the movie started. It didn’t take too long for her to already let out a horror-filled scream within the first ten minutes of the movie. And by the time the movie ended, the floor was littered with spilled popcorn when Kuvira accidentally threw the entire bowl of popcorn up into the air just to bury her face into the older woman’s shoulder.

“Told you we should have just ended this with sex,” Lin said, shutting the television off.

“Either you stop talking or just end this night right?” Kuvira sighed. She would rather forget what happened moments ago, from her screaming to cowardly hiding her face behind her hands.

“Thought you never asked,” Lin grinned, carrying her lover bridal-style now to the bedroom. “I’ll make sure you’ll be screaming for a different reason.”


End file.
